The Future
by lil-lil-kingy88
Summary: SG-1 travels to a planet and Jack expects a standard recon mission but finds out that it's the year 2022 and he has a family with Sam. A few surprises, some old friends and future Daniel is a Gou'ald


SG-1-Cornel Carter, Dr Daniel Jackson and Teal'c- along with General O'Neill came out of the gate way too fast they all roll down the stairs.

"Ow. Cater did that seem a bit fast to you?" Jack asked

"Yes sir I'll have to run some test when we get back to the SCG." Sam replied

"You do that." Jack said "Now Daniel why are we here?"

"The MALP showed some ancient ruins, but they're not there" Daniel replied

"What?" Jack asked

"Well I should be able to see them from here but I can't" Daniel said

"O'Neill." Teal'c yelled out

Jack, Sam and Daniel all walked over to wear he was standing looking at a foot print in the ground.

"What is it Teal'c?" Jack asked

"This is the footprint of a Kull warrior." Teal'c replied

The footprints were leading into the forest along a path. Jack looked around and decide that it would be better to leave there just wasn't something right about this place.

"Alright lets get back to the SGC something just isn't right" Jack said as everyone nodded in agreement.

They turned and headed back to the gate Daniel was dialling Earth and everyone else was standing guard. Daniel had almost finished dialling when he got hit with a Zat gun he fell on the ground unconscious.

"Daniel" Sam shouted out as she saw it happened, she ran to his side as Jack and Teal'c ran off to the tree line to see were it came from.

A Kull warrior came walking around the side of the gate. Sam raised her weapon and fired it with the chip (the one that kills them) but nothing happened. Jack did the same thing and still it didn't work. Teal'c was coming around the other side of the warrior andcame up beside it and leaped at the warrrior. He caught the Kull warrior off guard and Teal'c managed to knock the warrior to the ground. Jack ran up and stands on the arm of the warrior and took its weapon. He notices that the warrior's hand was human and had pink nail polish on, Teal'c also notice this and took the warriors helmet off.Whenhe took the helmet off agirl -maybe 17- looked up at them though she couldn't see their faces.

She managed to get her arm free, trip up Jack and grabbed Teal'c leg and twisted him around so he landed next to her on his chest. She stood up and grabbed her zat and aimed it at them. Daniel started to steer and managed to get up to see what happened.

"Who are you?" She demanded

Jack stood up and looks her in the eye. They both stood there looking at each other, the girl dropped her zat on the ground as Sam cam up next to Jack.

As soon as Sam saw the girls face she force, _she looks just like me, Sam thought._

The girl looked at them again; all of a sudden she turn on her heals and ran straight for the path were the footprints were.

"O'Neill I suggest we follow her" Teal'c said

"Yeah" Jack said as they all started to run after the girl.

It didn't take them long to find her because they came across a camp they stopped as they were surrounded by someJaffa, Tok'ra and SGC personal. Jack was looking around when General Hammond walked up to them.

"Gorge what the hell is going on?" Jack asked it all pretty much confused the hell out of him.

"Who are you?" General Hammond asked them as they were being disarmed.

"General Hammond it's us SG-1. You were just on Earth taken over the SGC for a few days so General O'Neill could come off world with us." Sam answer

"General Carter you were killed by Anubis just over six months ago." Hammond said. It took Sam by surprised

"What i was killed and I'm a General!" Sam said

Just then Jacob/Selmak and Martouf/Lantash walked around the corner with the young girl that was still in the kull warrior suit and she'd been crying.

"Dad, you're alive?" Sam said

"Gorge what's going on?" Jacob asked looking stocked to see his daughter.

"I'd like to know that myself. Lock them up" Hammond said. He looked at the girl as SG-1 was taken away. "Come on Rebecca" he put his arm around Rebecca's shoulderand walked off with Jacob/Slemak on her other side.

SG-1 was taken to a cell and left there with two guards at the door. It was a few hours before they saw any one else and when they did they didn't expect to see the young girl again.

Jack looked at her "Your name is Rebecca right" Jack asked she nodded; you could tell she'd been crying "I hear Hammond call you it."

"Who are you?" She asked

"We told you already." Jack said "I'm…"

She cut in "You are not my father I saw Anubis kill you right in front of me and that can't be my mum or Teal'c either because he kill them as well. And Daniel well he's still alive but he's a host." She started crying again but stopped herself and shouted "NOW TELL ME WHO ARE YOU?"

"What I'm your farther?" Jack asked stunned for two reasons. One he had another child and two he had the child with Sam.

She looked him in the eyes glaring at him.

"Sir I don't think we are in 2004 anymore." Sam said

Rebecca looked at her stunned"You're from 2004" Sam nodded "the year is 2022"

"Well that's explains a lot." Jack said

"How do I know your telling the truth?" Rebecca asked

"You have only our work.' Teal'c said

Martouf/Lantash enter the room and looked at the four intruders then looked at Rebecca. "Rebecca, Josh just got back." He said to her

"Thanks" she turned and left the room

Martouf/Lantash looked back at SG-1 once Rebecca had left the room.

"Hey Marty can you tell me what the hell is going on her?" Jack asked him

"_Are you and agent of Anubis's?" Lantash asked_

"No" Jack answered

He looked at them then turned and left the room.

"Ok this has got to be my worst day ever." Jack said as he sat an the ground

"I agree." Teal'c said

"I'm a host" Daniel said stunned

"Yes you are, one very hard person to catch." Jacob walked in

"Dad you're…you're supposed to be dead" Sam said

"I am from an alternate reality along with Martouf." He said "And you three" he pointed at Jack, Sam and Teal'c "should be dead. You have cratered quite a stir and it's going to get bigger when Josh, Rachel, Jason and Sarah find out."

"Who are they?" Daniel asked

"Sarah is your wife Daniel, Rachel and Jason are your kids their twins. And Josh is Rebecca's boyfriend who is an ancient, Rebecca also has the ancient knowledge in her head it was downloaded and she's able to have it because Josh healed her when she was shoot with a staff weapon trying to save your life Daniel."

"Any one else we should know about?" Jack asked still sitting on the ground not looking at Jacob.

"Yes therewould be your other children JJ, Mark and Janet."

A young boy entered the room and looked at Jacob.

"Jacob Selmak" He bowed his headin a hello way.

"Josh" Jacob also bowed his head.

He then looked at SG-1 "how has Rebecca taken this?" He asked Jacob

"Haven't you seen her?" Jacob asked

"No I was told they were here and so was Rebecca." He said, he looked at them and said "I'll go find her."


End file.
